pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut
Cut (Japanese: いあいぎり Iai Cut) is a -type damaging move introduced in Generation I. In all of the Generations, it is a hidden move (HM01). Effect In Battle The foe is cut with a scythe or a claw. It inflicts damage, and has no secondary effect. Contests Badly startles all Pokémon that made a good appeal. Super Contests A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. Outside of Battle Outside of battle, Cut enables to user to cut down small trees that may block their paths. This is useful for moving forward in the games. In Pokémon Emerald, if one uses Cut next to the tall grass, all the grass one space next to it will be cut. The grass will regrow if one steps into a new city or route. Learnset Generation I By HM01 *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Beedrill *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Paras *Parasect *Diglett *Dugtrio *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Tentacool *Tentacruel *'Farfetch'd' *Krabby *Kingler *'Lickitung' *Tangela *Scyther *Pinsir *Kabutops *Mew :Bold indicates a Pokémon with STAB. :Italic indicates evolved forms with STAB. Generation II By HM01 *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Beedrill *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Nidoran♀ *Nidorina *Nidoqueen *Nidoran♂ *Nidorino *Nidoking *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Paras *Parasect *Diglett *Dugtrio *'Meowth' *'Persian' *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Tentacool *Tentacruel *'Farfetch'd' *Krabby *Kingler *'Lickitung' *Rhydon *Tangela *'Kangaskhan' *Scyther *Pinsir *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Mew *Chikorita *Bayleef *Meganium *Cyndaquil *Quilava *Typhlosion *Totodile *Croconaw *Feraligatr *'Sentret' *'Furret' *Bellossom *'Aipom' *Sunkern *Sunflora *Espeon *Umbreon *Gligar *Steelix *Scizor *Heracross *Sneasel *'Teddiursa' *'Ursaring' *Skarmory *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Tyranitar :Bold indicates a Pokémon with STAB. :Italic indicates evolved forms with STAB. Generation III By HM01 *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Beedrill *'Rattata' *'Raticate' *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Nidoran♀ *Nidorina *Nidoqueen *Nidoran♂ *Nidorino *Nidoking *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Paras *Parasect *Diglett *Dugtrio *'Meowth' *'Persian' *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Tentacool *Tentacruel *Farfetch'd *Krabby *Kingler *'Lickitung' *Rhydon *Tangela *'Kangaskhan' *Scyther *Pinsir *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Mew *Chikorita *Bayleef *Meganium *Cyndaquil *Quilava *Typhlosion *Totodile *Croconaw *Feraligatr *'Sentret' *'Furret' *Bellossom *'Aipom' *Sunkern *Sunflora *Espeon *Umbreon *Gligar *Steelix *Scizor *Heracross *Sneasel *'Teddiursa' *'Ursaring' *Skarmory *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Tyranitar *Celebi *Treecko *Grovyle *Sceptile *Torchic *Combusken *Blaziken *'Zigzagoon' *'Linoone' *Nuzleaf *Shiftry *'Slakoth' *'Vigoroth' *'Slaking' *Nincada *Ninjask *Shedinja *Sableye *Aron *Lairon *Aggron *Roselia *Cacnea *Cacturne *Corphish *Crawdaunt *Anorith *Armaldo *'Kecleon' *Tropius *Absol *Bagon *Shelgon *Salamence *Metang *Metagross *Latias *Latios *Groudon *Deoxys :Bold indicates a Pokémon with STAB. :Italic indicates evolved forms with STAB. Generation IV By HM01 *Bulbasaur *Ivysaur *Venusaur *Charmander *Charmeleon *Charizard *Beedrill *'Rattata' *'Raticate' *Sandshrew *Sandslash *Nidoran♀ *Nidorina *Nidoqueen *Nidoran♂ *Nidorino *Nidoking *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Paras *Parasect *Diglett *Dugtrio *'Meowth' *'Persian' *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Tentacool *Tentacruel *'Farfetch'd' *Krabby *Kingler *'Lickitung' *Rhydon *Tangela *'Kangaskhan' *Scyther *Pinsir *Kabutops *Aerodactyl *Mew *Chikorita *Bayleef *Meganium *Cyndaquil *Quilava *Typhlosion *Totodile *Croconaw *Feraligatr *'Sentret' *'Furret' *Bellossom *'Aipom' *Sunkern *Sunflora *Espeon *Umbreon *Gligar *Steelix *Scizor *Heracross *Sneasel *'Teddiursa' *'Ursaring' *Skarmory *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Tyranitar *Celebi *Treecko *Grovyle *Sceptile *Torchic *Combusken *Blaziken *'Zigzagoon' *'Linoone' *Nuzleaf *Shiftry *'Slakoth' *'Vigoroth' *'Slaking' *Nincada *Ninjask *Shedinja *Sableye *Aron *Lairon *Aggron *Roselia *Cacnea *Cacturne *Corphish *Crawdaunt *Anorith *Armaldo *'Kecleon' *Tropius *Absol *Bagon *Shelgon *Salamence *Metang *Metagross *Latias *Latios *Groudon *Deoxys *Turtwig *Grotle *Torterra *Chimchar *Monferno *Infernape *Piplup *Prinplup *Empoleon *'Bidoof' *'Bibarel' *Kricketune *Budew *Roserade *Rampardos *Vespiquen *Pachirisu *'Ambipom' *Drifloon *Drifblim *'Buneary' *'Lopunny' *'Glameow' *'Purugly' *Stunky *Skuntank *Gible *Gabite *Garchomp *Skorupi *Drapion *Toxicroak *Carnivine *Weavile *'Lickilicky' *Rhyperior *Tangrowth *Gliscor *Gallade *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Darkrai *'Arceus' :Bold indicates a Pokémon with STAB. :Italic indicates evolved forms with STAB. Trivia *Despite having no visible arms or legs, Diglett and Dugtrio are able to learn this move. *In Pokémon Black and White, Cut is the only HM required to be able to complete the game, despite the player receiving other HMs throughout the course of the game. **You also need it in FireRed and LeafGreen so you can get to certain gyms. Category:Slashing moves Category:HMs